valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Heavy
Misha, der Heavy Weapons Guy (zu Deutsch: Schwerer Waffentyp), ist eine der zehn bzw. neun spielbaren Klassen aus Team Fortress, Team Fortress Classic und Team Fortress 2. Wie der Demoman und Engineer gehört der Heavy zu den drei Verteidiger-Klassen. Auch wenn er sehr langsam ist, überzeugt er doch durch seine Feuerkraft und die Anzahl seiner Lebenspunkte, die ihn zu einer wandelnden Festung machen. Insbesondere in Kombination mit dem Medic kann der Heavy feindliche Stellungen zerschlagen und auch effektiv gegen Sentryguns vorgehen. Neben seiner geringen Geschwindigkeit ist wohl auch seine relativ geringe Reichweite ein Schwachpunkt des Heavys. Während er nahe Gegner innerhalb kürzester Zeit töten kann, ist er Einheiten mit großer Reichweite, vor allem dem Sniper, schnell schutzlos ausgeliefert, da er zu langsam zur Flucht ist und zugleich eine große Angriffsfläche bietet. Neben Team Fortress 2 taucht der Heavy auch in den Spielen Poker Night at the Inventory und Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed auf. Biographie "Wie ein Bär im Winterschlaf erscheint der Heavy als ein sanfter Riese. Genau wie bei einem Bär, der seine wahren Absichten versteckt, werden schläfriges Auftreten und Liebenswürdigkeit Ihre Glieder auseinanderreißen. Obwohl er einfach spricht und sich äußerst energiesparend fortbewegt, was oft mit müder Trägheit verwechselt wird, ist der Heavy nicht dumm, er ist nicht Ihr großer Freund und eigentlich wünscht er sich nur, dass Sie den Rand halten bevor er Sie dazu bringen muss." Ausrüstung Primärwaffe Sekundärwaffe Nahkampfwaffe *Fäuste (Standard) **Killing Gloves of Boxing (seit dem Schweren Update) **Bratpfanne (seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update) **Handschuhe der Schnellen Flucht (seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update) **Des Kriegers Geist (seit dem Australische Weihnachten-Update) **Stahlfäuste (seit dem Australische Weihnachten-Update) **Saxxy (Preis für die Gewinner eines Saxxy-Awards) **Räumungsbescheid (seit dem Über-Update) **Kriegsdienstverweigerer (seit dem Manniversary-Update) **Apoka-Fäuste (Werbegeschenk für das Spiel "Saints Row: The Third") **Weihnachtsgruß (seit dem Australische Weihnachten 2011-Update) **Freiheitsstab (Werbegeschenk für die "Total War Master Collection") **Schläger aus der Hölle (seit dem Vierten Gespenstischen Halloween-Special) Kosmetische Gegenstände Gegenstandssets :Hauptartikel: Gegenstandssets Seit dem Mann-Conomy-Update existieren auch verschiedene Item-Kombinationen für alle Klassen, die in manchen Fällen besondere Effekte haben. Im Moment gibt es vier verschiedene für den Heavy: *Der schlafende Bär *Das Schwarzmarkt-Geschäft *Der FrankenHeavy *Die Großfürstin Tipps Allgemein *''"Als Heavy verfügen SIe über wesentlich mehr Lebenspunkte als jede andere Klasse in ihrem Team. Benutzen Sie dies zu Ihrem Vorteil, indem Sie gegnerisches Feuer auf sich lenken und den anderen Klassen so erlauben, den Gegner zu flankieren." '' Waffenspezifisch *''"Als Heavy werden Sie nicht langsamer, wenn Sie Ihre Minigun im Sprung schussbereit machen. Nutzen Sie diese Technik, um Gegner hinter Ecken zu überraschen." '' *''"Halten Sie als Heavy MOUSE2 gedrückt, um die Minigun drehen zu lassen - bereit für nahende Feinde."'' *''"Als Heavy braucht Ihre Minigun eine Menge Munition. Sammeln Sie für Nachschub fallen gelassene Waffen auf."'' *''"Als Heavy verlangsamt Natascha getroffene Gegner. Verwenden Sie sie, um Ihr Team zu unterstützen und Ihrem Team so zu mehr Schaden zu verhelfen." '' *''"Als Heavy fügt das Messingmonster zusätzlichen Schaden zu, verringert aber Ihre Mobilität. Verwenden Sie diese Waffe am besten, wenn Sie in die Defensive gehen wollen, da es Ihnen damit schwer fallen wird, Gegner an der Flucht zu hindern."'' *''"Als Heavy dreht sich Ihre Tomislav nicht nur schneller als die Minigun, sie dreht sich auch lautlos! Verwenden Sie sie um den Gegner zu überraschen und in einen Hinterhalt zu locken!"'' *''"Als Heavy können Sie Ihr Sandvich fallen lassen, indem Sie MOUSE2 drücken. Ein auf dem Boden liegendes Sandvich kann einen Mitspieler ähnlich wie ein Medikit heilen."'' *''"Setzen Sie als Heavy Ihr Sandvich ein, um sich zu heilen! Mit MOUSE2 werfen Sie es auf den Boden, damit es Ihre Teammitglieder aufsammeln können, um sich zu heilen. Keine Sorge, es wird mit Teller serviert, um es sauber zu halten."'' *''"Als Heavy kann der temporäre Gesundheitsbonus des Dalokohs-Riegels ein nützlicher Vorteil im Kampf sein - oder aber den Abzug von Lebenspunkten durch die Handschuhe der schnellen Flucht ausgleichen."'' *''"Als Heavy schlagen Sie mit Ihren Fäusten schneller als mit den Killing Gloves of Boxing. Nutzen Sie sie zusammen mit Ihrem Sandvich, um Gegner schnell auszuschalten, wenn diese Ihr Picknick stören."'' *''"Beim Heavy kann der fünfsekündige Krit-Boost der KGB bereits vorüber sein, bevor die Minigun überhaupt schussbereit sein könnte. Nutzen Sie daher lieber die KGB in Kombination mit der Schrotflinte, um den Schaden zu maximieren."'' *''"Als Heavy lassen kritische Treffer mit dem Weihnachtsgruß Ihre Gegner in Gelächter ausbrechen und somit wehrlos werden! Benutzen Sie ihn, um Gegner kampfunfähig zu machen und Ihrem Team so zu helfen, Gefahren zu eliminieren."'' *''"Als Heavy reduzieren die Stahlfäuste erlittenen Schaden durch Fernkampfwaffen drastisch, während Sie durch Nahkampfwaffen mehr Schaden einstecken müssen.'' Nutzen Sie die Stahlfäuste um durch die gegnerischen Linien zu brechen oder die Distanz zum Gegner zu verkürzen." Trivia *Gary Schwartz, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher des Heavys, spricht in der Originalversion von ''Team Fortress 2'' auch den Demoman und MONOKULUS. In dem ebenfalls von Valve entwickelten MOBA-Titel ''Dota 2'' spricht er die vier Helden Pugna, Lich, Sniper und Shadow Shaman. In ''Left 4 Dead'' war er außerdem als Stimme des Airport Runway-Radios zu hören. ** Schwartz sprach den Heavy auch im Pokerspiel Poker Night at the Inventory. Im Rennspiel Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed vertonte er ihn jedoch nicht und wurde ersetzt. ** In gewisser Weise haben Schwartz und der ebenfalls für Valve tätige Synchronsprecher John Patrick Lowrie in Dota 2 einen Rollenwechsel vollbracht: Während Schwartz in Team Fortress 2 den Heavy spricht und Lowrie den Sniper, vertont Lowrie in Dota 2 den tankigen Helden Pudge und Schwartz den Sniper mit der höchsten Reichweite des Spiels. * Der Heavy nennt seine Standardwaffe "Sasha", was eine russische Kurzform für den Namen Alexander ist. Er behauptet zudem, dass es 400.000$ koste, sie zwölf Sekunden zu feuern. * Laut dem Comic 'A Cold Day in Hell' lautet der wahre Name des Heavys "Misha", was ebenfalls eine russische Kurzform für den Namen Michail ist, der dem Namen Michael entspricht. *Heavys Vater war als Konterrevolutionär ein Gegner der russischen Februarrevolution (siehe: 'Meet the Director') und wurde im Verlaufe dieser oder im folgenden Bürgerkrieg von den Bolschewisten getötet. Das bedeutet, dass der Heavy vermutlich zwischen etwa 1922 und 1932 geboren sein müsste. In der Reihe 'Team Fortress Comics' taucht seine Familie auf. * Obwohl der Heavy im Spiel sowie den zugehörigen Videos und Comics meistens als relativ dumm dargestellt wird, erfährt man in Poker Night at the Inventory, dass er einen Doktortitel in russischer Literatur besitzt. Sicherlich ist diese Aussage nicht völlig kanonisch, allerdings wird der Heavy in der sechsteiligen 'Team Fortress Comics'-Reihe weitaus ernster geschildert. Auftritte in anderen Spielen *Der Heavy taucht als Pokerspieler in Poker Night at the Inventory auf, in der man eine seiner Waffe, den Eisernen Vorhang, von ihm gewinnen und für Team Fortress 2 freischalten kann. Hier erfährt man auch den nicht-kanonischen Umstand, dass der Heavy ein promovierter Literaturwissenschaftler ist. *In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed ist der Heavy Teil des spielbaren Charakters "Team Fortress", der im Flug-, Wasser- und Landfahrmodus zwischen dem Heavy, dem Spy und dem Pyro wechselt. *In einer zusätzlichen Mission aus dem Surgeon Simulator 2013 kann man als Medic die Operation aus 'Meet the Medic' nachspielen und dem unter Narkose stehenden Heavy ein Über-Herz einsetzen. *Zusammen mit dem Medic, dem Engineer und dem Pyro wurde der Heavy dem Adventure Dungeon of the Endless durch das kostenlose Australium Update hinzugefügt. Für das Spiel wurde dem Heavy - ähnlich wie bei den anderen Charakteren - der nicht-kanonische Name 'Misha Cherny' verpasst, wobei seine Biographie dieselbe wie in Team Fortress 2 ist. Die deutsche Fassung des Spieles übersetzt manche Anspielung jedoch falsch. *In I am Bread gibt es eine exklusive Team Fortress 2-Mission, in welcher der in einer Basis schlafende Heavy auftaucht, den man man als Sandvich überwinden kann, um in den Kühlschrank dahinter zu gelangen.Benjamin Jakobs (14. August 2015): I am Bread: Kostenloser Team-Fortress-2-DLC veröffentlicht, PS4-Version erscheint am 25. August. Abgerufen am 29. August 2015. Video thumb|center|450 px|[[Meet the Heavy]] Galerie Werbung I am Bread.jpg|Steam-Werbung für das Team Fortress 2-Update von I am Bread. Einzelnachweise Siehe auch *Heavy-Errungenschaften *Heavy-Verspottungen *Heavy-Sprüche Kategorie:Klassen (Team Fortress) Kategorie:Team Fortress 2